Wicke (Adventures)
Wicke is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Wicke has yellow eyes and purple hair. She wears a pink sweater bearing the symbol of Aether Foundation, a white outfit with yellow outlined pockets and white boots with yellow heels. Her boots and outfit have yellow diamond-shaped decorations. She also wears a pair of pink glasses. Personality Biography Sun & Moon arc Wicke came to Faba in his office, startling him, who was writing a blog. Faba reminded Wicke, referring to as "the Branch Chief", that she should've knocked. Wicke explained she actually did that, and even called out to him. She reminded him about the three people they found stranded, and Faba grudgingly went with her to meet up with these people. The two met with Moon, Professor Kukui and Burnet, who thanked them for the rescue. Faba explained they were attacked by a Bruxish, who emitted psychic energy that overwhelmed everyone, hurting the Mantine and the ship. Wicke added they currently were having the ship repaired for them, and noted Bruxish fainted from an attack. Moon did not recognize the place they were in, so Faba let them look around the Aether Paradise.S&M015: Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!" Faba and Wicke introduced themselves to the group, and explained they were at Aether Paradise, a sanctuary for abused Pokémon. Moon wondered about Sun and Lillie's whereabouts, but Wicke denied having found either of them. Since they found the wounded Bruxish, Wicke feared Team Skull was involved, but Faba doubted that, despite the records stating their increasing criminal activities. Hearing the Trial Captains were heading to Team Skull's base, Wicke assumed they were going to force Team Skull to surrender, but Kukui replied they would just have a talk. Faba was startled, and asked of Wicke to continue the tour, while he went to initiate a search for the missing children, and to speak with President Lusamine.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart Sun reminded Moon of Faba and Wicke, whom she met at Aether Paradise, for the former stole his great-grandfather's island.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Wicke observed Lusamine from a distance, shocked that the president was on Poni Island, surrounded by Ultra Beasts. Wicke wanted to talk to her, but the driver of the boat, an Aether Foundation employee, drove the boat to avoid getting crushed by Celesteela. Wicke saw that they could not reach the island, else they'd get attacked by Ultra Beasts, and decided to let the president be there for now. The driver admitted that she joined the organization to help injured Pokémon, and never thought that Faba was actually a villain, despite assisting him. Wicke reminded her it was never too late to start over, and the two went to the Aether House on Ula'ula Island, where they met up with Lillie and Gladion. Gladion swore to take their mother back from Poni Island, but Wicke asked him to stay, since he still had to recover, since he took an attack from Silvally during the invasion of the Ultra Beasts. She decided to return to Aether Paradise with her driver to find more out; despite Faba acting as a dictator, Wicke noted that some employees did not accept him as their new president. Before she went away, Gladion simply asked of her not to refer to him as young master.USUM001 Wicke was shocked to encounter Mina and Guzma on Poni Island. Her subordinate confirmed that Lusamine and the Ultra Beasts had disappeared, hence why there was no threat present. They took the two to Exeggutor Island, where Wicke, along with Hala and Hapu, listened to Guzma's story how he returned to Alola, and witnessed Lusamine's obsession towards the Ultra Beast, Nihilego.USUM005 When Plumeria stopped attacking, Lillie called Wicke on the phone, who used a video link to show Plumeria that Guzma was still alive.USUM011 Several months after the Ultra Beasts threat had passed, Wicke regrouped the Aether Foundation employees, and directed the company to a better future as their leader.USUM012 See also *Wicke (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Aether Foundation Category:Female characters